1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fishing rigs and, more particularly, to fishing rigs of the type used in ocean, bay, stream or lake fishing and provided with lures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fishing rigs of the indicated type are generally provided with a hook having a lure attached thereto and connected on the end of a leader line by a swivel, the other end of the leader line being connected to the fishing line by another swivel. A connector clip, or catch, is usually used to connect the eyelet at the upper end of the hook to the swivel at the lower end of the leader line. In the use of this prior art fishing rig, there are provided a number of sharp protruding parts, some of which rotate as the fishing rig is moved through the water, whereby these parts can easily pick up weeds, grass and other debris during fishing. A fishing rig entangled with a substantial amount of this debris will not attract fish and may give a false indication of a "bite". This is particularly a problem in the case of the trolling or casting type of fishing. Since the fisherman has to spend a considerable amount of time removing the weeds and other debris picked up by these parts of the fishing rig, this time is wasted and taken away from the actual fishing.